Et si
by Oceanna
Summary: Dans le silence et dans l'absence, cette pensée cogne contre son crane : "et si...". S'ils avaient quitté Londres autrement, s'ils étaient revenus, auraient-ils pu... Ou : Miranda et James après leur fuite, et le fantôme terrible de ce qu'il n'ont pu empêcher.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « Hôpital »._

 _Oui. C'est déprimant._

.

 _ **Et si**_

.

Et si –

Combien de fois s'est-il posé la question ? Elle sait que cette réponse doit se décliner en heures, en minutes.

Elle s'est posée la même si souvent.

Et s'ils avaient fait demi-tour. Un hôpital n'était pas une prison. Ils auraient pu…

Mais elle connaît Alfred, connaît l'intransigeance de ceux qui voient leur pouvoir risquer de disparaître, connaît la solitude de ceux qui refusent de se conformer mais qui n'ont rien pour les soutenir – ni le pouvoir, ni l'insignifiance.

Mais elle a encore en mémoire le regard de Thomas, la manière dont il a pressé ses mains entre les siennes. Il étant blanc – calme comme un homme qui n'a pas encore absorbé un choc. Ils ont pensé la même chose : se débattre, fuir ? Mais c'était la prison ou la mort pour trahison l'hôpital était une miséricorde, le seul moyen de le voir garder un peu de dignité aux yeux du monde.

Et si –

S'ils avaient fait demi-tour, serait-il encore en vie ?

Quelles horreurs a-t-il endurées pour…

S'agit-il seulement d'un suicide ? Elle connaît Thomas comme si elle l'avait fait, et il n'aurait pas envisagé cela, pas sans… Mais Alfred pouvait être encore inquiet, pouvait vouloir montrer encore sa loyauté à la couronne…

Et si –

Culpabilité. Elle a refusé celle du plaisir de la chair, celle de la morale pour penser et vivre librement. James avait enfin secoué la sienne, avait osé admettre ce qu'il désiré. Et voilà qu'elle l'a rattrapé à l'autre bout du monde, avec une seule nouvelle : Thomas Halmiton s'est pendu dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle l'a complétée elle même : une mort attendue par certains, une fin de mécréant pour un libre penseur que nul ne regrettera.

James n'était pas là. Elle se souvient être rentré chez elle – avoir fermé la porte – s'être effondrée.

 _Thomas_.

Resté en Angleterre pour les protéger.

Resté en Angleterre en leur demandant de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Thomas.

Mort, là bas, seul, sans leur soutien, seul, suffisamment seul pour…

Elle n'a jamais pensé avant cela qu'elle avait fauté pour aller en Enfer. Mais parfois, dans de longues nuits où le fantôme de Thomas s'invite dans son lit, elle se demande si ce n'est pas sur cela qu'elle sera jugée. C'est une idiotie, bien sûr, à la lumière du matin : elle n'en est pas responsable.

Mais toujours : et si…

S'ils étaient revenus ? S'ils avaient lancé une expédition tout de suite, avec un argent inexistant, avec le seul charisme de James ? S'ils avaient osé au lieu d'en parler dans la pénombre comme un projet futur, comme une utopie ?

Et si…

Combien de fois James y pense-t-il ? Il semble avoir repris la capacité de Thomas de penser l'impossible, de ne pas s'incliner devant les circonstances. Combien de fois y pense-t-il en secret, quand elle ne peut pas lui dire que ce n'était pas de leur faute ?

C'est un silence entre eux. Un silence qui s'étend de plus en plus. Les _Pensées_ ont disparues sur une étagère et quand James revient, sombre et poursuivi par ses démons, il le tourne pour que seule la tranche soit visible. Le portrait de mariage, le seul souvenir qu'elle a du visage de Thomas a disparu sous un linge, derrière une commode.

Elle comprend, c'est bien le problème. James ne peut pas vivre avec le fantôme d'une histoire coupée avant d'avoir fini de commencer. James ne peut pas vivre avec l'esquisse de ce qui a transcendé sa vie plus qu'aucune autre rencontre – même la sienne. Elle, elle a vécu dix ans avec Thomas. Elle a eu le temps de l'aimer comme une jeune fille, de se lasser puis de s'amuser de ses défauts. Elle a eu le temps de voir ce que cela signifierait pour eux de vieillir ensemble, de vivre ensemble. James n'a rien de tout cela, ou peut-être quelques idées chuchotée dans la pâleur de l'aube qu'il ne lui a jamais révélé. Il n'a rien, sauf elle, et une suite de questions, de rêves, et la réalité froide : Thomas Hamilton est mort seul, loin de ceux qui l'aimaient, pendu dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Personne pour une eulogie, personne pour le regretter, personne pour supplier que son corps ne soit pas mis dans la fosse commune.

Et si –

Elle ferme les yeux, et inspire.

Il n'y a pas de si : elle a une promesse à tenir et elle la tiendra jusqu'à son dernier souffle.


End file.
